


I Can't Fucking Believe You

by Bookishgirl



Series: Sastiel Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Big Brother Dean, Bullying, Cancer, Castiel Has a Crush, Castiel is an asshole, Character Death, Child Abuse, Dean is kinda depressed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exchange student Castiel, Guidance counselor Chuck, High School Student Dean, High School Student Gabriel, High School Student Sam, High school student Jo, High school student Lucifer, High school student Michael, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Teacher Anna, Teacher Garth, Teacher Jody, Terminal Illnesses, Toddler Charlie, Toddler Kevin, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Chevalier is a French exchange student at Truman High School. He shadows Sam Winchester his first week, the two of them communicating via Google translate. Sam is pissed to find out that Castiel spoke English all along. The two form a strong friendship that might be slowly blossoming into something new.</p>
<p>(The beginning is based off this AU I found on tumblr: "You're and exchange student and you're my shadow and I talk to you a lot using google translate but you spoke English this whole time, asshole.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Fucking Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, I'm actually using Google translate for almost all of the French in this story (even though I'm taking French in school this year) so if there's anyone reading this that speaks French, I apologize for any mistakes.

Sam had been waiting in the office for the new exchange student ( _Castiel. He_ _has a_ name,  _Sam, Jesus. You're not gonna call him_ "exchange student"  _to his_  face) for about ten minutes now. He had insisted that Dean take them early so that Sam could have time to walk around the school and figure it all out in hopes of not getting both himself and Castiel lost on their way to classes, as well as giving him time to find his locker and figure out how to open it.

With a small sigh, the younger Winchester ran a hand through his brown hair, seeing his big brother out of the corner of his eye. It was clear that Dean was staying close, just in case Sam needed him, though he was trying to be nonchalant and inconspicuous about it. When Dean finally met Sam's eyes and saw the scowl on his little brother's face, he held up his hands up in surrender, slowly making his way down the hallway, out of Sam's sight.

Sam didn't realize how reassuring his brother's presence could really be until it was gone. Just as he was about to go and try to catch up to Dean — he knew his brother wouldn't have gone too far — he watched a rather gorgeous boy enter the office. The receptionist lifted her head, and a smile crossed her lips. "Sam?" "Yes, ma'am?" "This is Castiel Chevalier, the exchange student from France. I have his schedule and everything right here, could you walk with him through the school before it gets too crowded?"

***************

Castiel Chevalier didn't know what exactly he was expecting when he was told that there was someone he was going to shadow his first week as a sophomore at Truman High School, but it certainly wasn't the adorable, gangly little freshman that was Sam Winchester, as he quickly found out the boy's last name was. He had figured that he would be assigned to a senior, or possibly a junior; someone who had been going to the school long enough to be comfortable with its layout, and close enough to his own age that maybe he would be able to make a friend.

Not that he had a problem with following an underclassman around for a little while. It would have been a completely different story if Sam wasn't so goddamn adorable, though ( _shut_ up _, Cas, oh my god. You literally just laid eyes on the kid, what is wrong with you?_ ).

Blinking quickly, Castiel dismissed his thoughts of the appearance of the boy that was giving him such a kind, welcoming smile. 

"Hi." Sam greeted softly. "My name's Sam, they want me to show you around." He seemed to being slowing his words purposefully, and for a moment Castiel was confused. Then he realized that Sam must think that Castiel didn't speak English very well, if at all.

"Salut…" Castiel replied softly, somehow managing to keep himself from smirking. He tilted his head very slightly as he gazed down at Sam, though the height difference between the two of them couldn't have been any more than an inch and a half, if that. 

Castiel watched in amusement as a light blush dusted Sam's cheeks before he turned away, grabbing the schedule card and little piece of paper that had Castiel's locker information on it from where the receptionist had set it on the counter. 

A small, impossibly adorable smile crossed Sam's lips as he quickly scanned the sheets of paper in his hands. Was it even possible for someone to be so cute at this age? Apparently so. 

"We have lunch together. And your locker is right next to mine." Again with the clearly slowed speech and kind, welcoming gaze and smile. 

In one fluid motion, Sam scooped up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders, placing a hand gently on Castiel's elbow. "Follow me, I'll show you around, okay?" The only response Castiel gave was a small smile and nod, glancing over his shoulder and waving to the receptionist before allowing himself to be lead out into the hallway.

Castiel glanced around curiously, taking in his surroundings, and he hadn't realized just how aware he was of Sam's hand on his elbow until it was removed, and he immediately stopped walking, gazing at Sam and giving a slightly lost tilt of his head.

Sam walked a few more steps ahead as he pulled out his phone, turning to gaze up at Castiel again and not realizing that the older boy had stopped until that moment. He made his was back to where the gorgeous raven-haired, azure-eyed French boy was standing, his cheeks heated in embarrassment. 

"Sorry about that…" He murmured sheepishly in apology, looking down at his phone. "I think I figured out a way that we can talk to each other. Do you have your phone with you?" His question was gentle, and he pointed to his phone as he asked, making sure that Castiel would at least hopefully understand what he was asking.

A nod was the only response the sophomore gave as he pulled his phone from the back pocket of his black skinny jeans. Sam smiled again, and Castiel thought for sure that he could feel his heart melting.

"Awesome." Sam said happily, clearly a bit relieved. He looked down at his phone again then, typing away for several moments. At first, Castiel was beyond confused, but when he heard a robotic woman's voice butcher a few French words as they left the speakers of Sam's phone, he realized. 

Sam was using a website to translate things into French for him. The thought made Castiel smile.

When he realized that Sam was gazing up at him expectantly — waiting for an answer, he assumed — he blushed sheepishly and tilted his head. A small, beautiful laugh escaped the brunette's lips, and Castiel's heart skipped a beat.

"It's alright." Sam assured Castiel gently, before hitting the speaker button again, so that his phone would speak the words it had translated again.

"Assurez-vous de ne pas se perdre, d'accord? Votre casier est juste autour du coin." Came the slightly robotic female voice once again, telling him to make sure he didn't get lost, and that his locker was nearby. Castiel nodded slightly, offering up a small smile as he followed closely after Sam to the locker that he had been given.

Sam paused once he and Castiel had reached the locker that had been assigned to the older boy, and he somehow managed to balance everything that he was holding in his arms in order to put in the combination to unlock it. After the second try, the shorter boy was successful, and a triumphant smile crossed his lips. He pointed to Castiel's text books, then to the now open locker. 

With a bemused smile, the raven-haired sophomore nodded and put his things in the locker, making sure he had his schedule card and his locker combination information before he closed the door, turning to gaze down at Sam, raising an eyebrow curiously. The hazel-eyed boy held up a finger as he typed something into his phone, which was quickly followed by the robotic female voice speaking very butchered French. "Suis moi. Je vais vous prendre à votre première classe." Castiel nodded, smiling slightly down at Sam, his heart skipping a beat when the small smile was returned, before Sam began to lead him down the hallway to his first class.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this chapter, as I was writing it, was turning out much longer than I planned, so I'm publishing this first part of it. I might wind up combining this with whatever I write afterwards, but I might also just make it a separate chapter. I'm not sure yet. Oh well. I guess we'll see.


End file.
